Nightmare in Camelot
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: A Serial killer stalks young girls in the 55, Bosco pairs up with the highly unusual and anti soical K9 officer Jack Xavier Abberline, can they catch him.
1. Jack Xavier Abberline

****

Title: Nightmare in Camelot  
**Author: **Fyre  
**Category: **Drama/Angst  
**Rating: **R  
**Email: **Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM: **ToriBoscorelli

****

Spoiler: A serial killer is stalking young girls in the 55.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them. Jack Xavier Abberline belongs to Kat  
**A/N: **This is a totally different story for me. A friend asked me to write This first chapter is very short and is meant to introduce Jack to everyone and see if people want me to go on with the story. It's going to start out slow, but it will pick up and there will be angst. I can promise you that much. Please Read and Review! It will really help me with this fic, because I am very nervous about it. Thank you  


Jack Xavier Abberline was an anti-social man who was a bit on the reserved side. Not much was really known about him except for a few tings. He was from England, and became an inspector for the Scotland Yard in his late twenties. He soon found himself a beautiful woman. Joselyn Elizabeth Montgomery then they soon wed and she became pregnant. Though Joselyn never got a chance to see her daughter. She died giving birth to her, Neveah Gwen Abberline, now ten. So he was told, Jack had become extremely bitter upon his wifes death and gave his daughter up to close a relative, who he receives on occasion letters and pictures of his daughter.

After the death of Joselyn, Jack Xavier Abberline inherited, a house that was just on the outskirts of New York city. The house was simply beautiful, Joselyn would have loved it. A house that people would dream to have. So Jack decide to move from England to escape his demon, ghosts, and all the evil that had haunted him.

Once in New York, he joined the NYPD and became a K-9 officer for the 55. It was a difficult adjustment for him. Going from an inspector to that, but in time he was able to manage. His partner crime...or anti-crime was Virgil, an albino Germen Shepard. Virgil and Jack were the same, but Virgil had a bit of a mean streak if you approached him the wrong way. Virgil wasn't the only dog in his life, Jack had a black and white American Pitt Bull Terrier that went by the name Amadeus.

Pulling up in front of the 55th Precinct, Jack looked over. Sitting on the passengers side of his 1963 Falcon Futura Eccentric was a small bottle of absinthe. A neon greenish, liquor that was distilled with a great number of flavorful herbs like anise, licorice, hyssop, veronica, fennel, lemon balm, angelica and wormwood. 

In the 1800's absinthe was freely and widely used. It was traditionally served with ice water and a cube of sugar; the sugar cube was placed on a slotted "absinthe spoon", and the water was drizzled over the sugar into the glass of absinthe. The sugar helped take the bitter edge from the absinthe, and when the water is drizzled into the liquor it all turns milky greenish-white, not Jacks however. There was no sugar for Jack, no ice water either his had been laced with laudanum which was widely used during the 1800's as well. Laudanum was an opium-based painkiller prescribed for everything from headaches to tuberculosis.

Jack stared at the small bottle for a few minuets before lifting it into his hand, unscrewing the top and take a fast shot. He took a deep breath as he screwed on the top and tossed it in his back seat, Virgil quickly jumped cocking his head, his ears perking up as he gazed at the bottle.

Taking out one of his own had-rolled cigarettes Jack put it to his lips and lit it. Taking a few puffs before getting out of his car. Walking to the back with Virgil's leash in his hand, he opened the door. "Come on Virgil" He spoke with his noticeable English accent. "Time for work boy...."


	2. From Hell

****

Title: Nightmare in Camelot  
**Author: **Fyre  
**Category:** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** R  
**Email:** Boscosbabe55@bellsouth.net  
**AIM:** ToriBoscorelli  
**Spoiler:** A serial killer is stalking young girls in the 55.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero and NBC. Those lucky bastards. I'm only renting them for a while, I plan to be kind a rewind  
when I return them. Jack Xavier Abberline belongs to Kat  
**A/N: **This is a totally different story for me. A friend asked me to write The second chapter is slowly getting to the angst of this story. Please keep up the R&R's because I'm very nervous about this fic and I need all the help ideas and or suggestions I can get.

Jack Xavier Abberline walked up the steps and into the 55th precinct, Virgil's leash in right hand. He -never- had Virgil on a leash, the leash was more of a material item he carried with him. In his left hand was his freshly hand rolled cigarette. Virgil kept close by his side as he strolled through the precinct.

Bosco had been at the desk signing in a prisoner when Jack walked past him. Bosco looked at Jack then at Virgil, then back Jack once again. "One that dog should be on a leash, two there's no smoking in the precinct."

Smoke passed Jack's lips as he knelt down petting Virgil's head. The taste of the absinthe laced with laudanum, still lingered in his throat as he blew smoke in Bosco's face. "You do it then." He said handing Bosco Virgil's leash.

Looking down Bosco saw Virgil, a stern menacing look on his face as she growled showing Bosco his teeth. Then vein in the middle of Bosco's forehead began to throb as anger surged through his body. The fact Jack blew the smoke in his face so ignorantly pissed him off, and on top of it his dog didn't help. Taking a deep breath fighting the urge to knock Jack square in the face, knocking his cigarette in his mouth and down his throat; Bosco handed him the leash back. "Never mind." With that he was off shoving his prisoner into the cell. He turned around looking at Jack, who had a much-amused smirk on his face. "Jag-off." Bosco muttered under his breath, turning on his heel as he walked off.

Jack just laughed silently to him self as his cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. "Good boy." He said looking down at Virgil. "Come on now, there's work to be done."

That there was, a serial killer had been on the lose. His target young girl, between the ages of 10 and 13. Just not any girls in that age range, girls that a certain look to them. They had long black hair and deep, piercing green eyes. He'd pick them up saying he was a new gym teacher and their school and needed their help to find his way around. Thing was he was far from a gym teacher. After befriending the young girls, he'd take them to dark; hidden location. Far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, where no one could fine them. He'd then rape the girls, after that he would cut off some their hair, slash their throats and carve the letters BC into their abdomen; leaving them for dead.

Jack was working close with the Sex Crime's unit, trying to help them crack the case and nail the bastard. Though soon he and the Sex Crimes unit wouldn't be alone.

Bosco glanced at Jack one more time before walking into the locker room. "That's jag-off really gives me the heebee jeebies!" Bosco stated looking at Faith ask she fixed her ponytail.

"What the hell is "The heebee jebeeis" Bosco" Faith asked, a confused expression grown across he soft, pink cheeks.

"Ya know." Bosco gestured with his hands. "The heebee jeebeies'--the creeps. Goose bumps. He really freaks me the fuck out!"

Faith nodded. "Okay an' who are we talking 'bout Bosco?"

"That K-9 Officer Jack -Xavier- Abberline." He said emphasizing on the Xavier part. Knowing when and if you called him Jack Abberline, he would quickly correct you. "He's a freak, an' rude. Jag-off blew his smoke right in my face, he's lucky I didn't kick his ass." He walked over to his locker pulling out something and shoving it deep into his coat pocket. "You ever seen that movie From Hell, Johnny Depp is in it. Well he's creepy kinda like the guy in that movie."

"Isn't that about Jack the Ripper?" Faith asked him, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Exactly." Bosco retorted.

Faith laughed turning around. "So are you saying that he could be Jack the Ripper, or someone like that."

"You never know, people can really fool you nowadays. They cam seem pretty normal on the exterior, but on the interior there is a serial killer, John Gacy type person harvesting, an' BAM! When you're least expectin' it, they will gut you like a fish an' eat you for dinner. It's a scary world we live in."

Faith couldn't hold back her laughter. "You have a wild imagination there Bos, very intriguing as well."

"I'm not kiddin' you Faith. I'm serious. Haven't you heard of the Zodiac Killer?"

"Oh so now he's the Zodiac Killer? Two minuets ago he was Jack the Ripper." Faith said rubbing some salt into his wounds.

"I'm jus' tryin' to make a point. Why, when I have a deep--serious thought do you have to go and analyze the whole thing?" Bosco asked her a less-then-happy look on his face.

"All I was tryin' to say Bosco was people who live in glass houses' shouldn't throw stones."

Bosco stared at her, confession in his eyes. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind Bosco, we better get back out there, before Christopher shits a brick."

Bosco only nodded in reply as he followed her out of the locker room, through the precinct and out to their RMP. He slid into the passengers side as Faith made her way over to the drivers side. "So ya goin' to tell me what the hell that meant?"

"Tell you what? What meant Bos?"

"What the hell does "People who live in glass houses' should throw stones. " What does that mean?"

Faith looked at him then back at the road as she pulled away. "Means you shouldn't be so quick to judge other when you maybe as half as bad as they are."

"Oh so your sayin' I'm a serial killer?"

Faith made a disgusted face. "No, I'm just sayin' don't go judgin' the guy by looks."

Bosco gave a few soft nods. "Hmmm, right okay. So I'm judge-"

Bosco was quickly cut off by the crackle of the radio in their RMP. "55-David, report of a body found, on 48726 Canal street, along the Hudson River."

Bosco sighed grabbing the mic. "10-4 central 55-David responding."

They pulled up to the scene to find a hysterical homeless man pointing towards the brush. "I was walkin' ya know. An' I was jus' mindin' my own business, an' I found her."

"Sir relax and show us where the body is." Faith said in a calming tone.

The homeless man led both Faith and Bosco to the location. A young girl about 11-years-old lay in the brush. A large chunk of her black hair missing, her throat slit, and the letters BC carved into her naked body. Her cold, fear filled, and lifeless green eyes staring up at them.

Faith quickly felt her self getting sick as she covered her mouth turning away from the girls body. "My God..."

"What kinda monster would do such a thin'?" Bosco questioned doing the same as Faith. "Central this is 55-David, send Sex crimes and ESU to our location, we have a confirmed body here."

"10-4 55-David." The dispatcher replied.

Bosco turned back looking at the girls body. "This--this is jus' sick!"  



End file.
